The Very First Kiss
by destielforever777
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel how to dance. I love these two so much together I had to write a short one-shot. Small HT to Twist and Shout. Warnings: Same-sex pairing, Destiel. I do not own anything.


Castiel appeared in Dean's motel room. The smell of alcohol was thick in the room. Dean was sitting at the table in the small room clicking away on his laptop. "Cas!" He said as he looked up and smiled.

"Dean, you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk, Cas, just enjoying a little whiskey." He clicked a song on his laptop and music started playing. The sound of Elvis' I can't help falling in love with you started flowing out Dean's tiny laptop speakers. It was surprisingly loud for such a small device.

"Cas, come dance with me?" Dean asked as he stood up from the table.

"I can't dance, Dean. Is this some sort of drunken human ritual?"

"Come on, Cas, humor me. You want to learn about humans, this is what we do, come on. Dean waved his hands beckoning Cas to come dance with him. Castiel reluctantly walked over and stood in front of Dean. They stood face to face for a moment, Dean moved in so close and locked eyes with his angel. Castiel's eyes seemed to almost glow a brilliant blue and Dean couldn't help but stare into them.

"What about your personal space?" Cas asked nervously

"Screw personal space, Cas, this is called dancing." He reached down clasped Castiel's right hand with his left and lifted it slightly. Here put your hand on my shoulder." Dean said as he pulled Cas' left arm up. He put his right hand on Cas' left hip, "Okay now step, touch, step touch." Dean said as he started leading Cas very slowly around the room in small moves. Dean looked into Castiel's piercing blue eyes. Cas was smiling. "There you go Cas, see it's easy." Dean said as Cas picked it up.

"I find this very pleasurable Dean."

"It's nice isn't it?" Dean asked as he pulled Castiel a little bit closer. "Here put your head on my shoulder." Dean said

Castiel did as Dean asked. His vessel relaxed as his head rested softly on Dean's shoulder. He could feel the hard muscle underneath Dean's shirt against his skin. Dean kept leading Cas in small moves, slowly back and forth. It felt hypnotic.

"There you go, Cas, just relax." Dean said softly

Castiel closed his eyes. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me now are you, Cas?" Dean said jokingly.

"Oh no Dean, this feels wonderful."

Dean moved his hand up from Castiel's hip and slowly started to stroke his hair as he held him even tighter. The music was so soft and sweet and Dean started singing along. "I can't help falling in love with you." He tried to do his best Elvis impersonation. He suddenly put his finger under Cas' chin, pulling his face up until their noses almost touched. "Cas..kiss me?"

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas asked, his irresistible blue eyes twinkled in the light.

" I couldn't be more sure, Cas." Dean said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his angel's. Cas accepted the kiss willingly and returned Dean's affections. He felt his toes curl up and sparks fly as Dean's tongue invaded his mouth. It was poetic how they fit together so perfectly. Cas finally pulled away to catch his breath. His eyes were locked with Dean's, the look on his face was surprise mixed with delight. Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you like that Cas?" he asked

"More than anything." Cas said

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Cas. I hoped you'd like it."

"I wanted you to do that too but I didn't think you would want to."

"Well, I guess we're what you call star crossed."

"Star crossed?"

Dean nodded, "That's when two people love each other but never seal the deal." Dean said clumsily trying to explain to Cas in his half drunken state.

"Well, we're not star crossed anymore then are we?"

"I guess that depends. Do you want to seal the deal with me, Cas?" Dean asked, his stunning green eyes half lidded

"I think I would like that, Dean."

Dean continued leading Cas in small moves to the music as Cas enjoyed his touch. The song finally faded out slowly and Dean stopped. "Why did you stop, Dean?"

"Because the music stopped."

"Can we keep going?" Cas asked, thinking he could dance with Dean forever if he wanted to.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said as he clasped Cas' hand again. "Who needs music anyways?" He said as he smiled at Cas and the two men continued dancing throughout the night.


End file.
